


Phoenix Kiss

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Featuring Dancing! Ignis, Fluff, M/M, Noctis and Prompto have no idea what they got themselves into, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, porn with a little too much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Prompto wants to show Noctis and Ignis a good time before they head out for Altissia, but Ignis is having a hard time relaxing. Determined, they take matters into their own hands and try forcing his hand, completely unprepared for the consequences of their scheming.Warning! Contains unintended use of recreational drugs





	1. Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Taking a break from my other story for a bit in order to crank out this monster of an idea that only spawned because I wanted to make Ignis dance more. It got so massive I had to split it into two chapters, one with smut and one without. I'm in the process of putting the finishing touches on the second part now and it should be up later today. Hope you all enjoy!

Gladiolus was right, Ignis definitely indulged Noctis far too much.

 It was three days before the Prince and his Crownsguard were to set sail for Altissia to fulfil the terms of the peace treaty by way of Noctis marrying his longtime friend Lady Lunafreya. To ease his friend’s nerves, Prompto suggested they all go out for an impromptu bachelor party at a club in the heart of downtown Insomnia; which was something Ignis could not believe the normally reserved Prince had actually agreed to. Gladio, unfortunately, was unable to attend due to some last minute survival training his father insisted upon, leaving Ignis little choice but to accompany the Prince and his boisterous friend in their night on the town.

Sure, he could have refused and simply sent some of the Kingsglaive out with them, but Noctis had come to him practically begging that he attend, insisting that they all needed a night to ‘let loose and have fun’. Then he had brought out the pouting face; Ignis could _never_ resist the pouting face. Which is how he found himself sandwiched between an extremely excited Prompto and a quiet, but equally enthused Noctis in the back of one of the palace limousines on their way to the _Chocobo Heaven,_ a venue obviously picked by Prompto.

Ignis was trying his best to enjoy himself, or at least look like he was, as he posed for what seemed like the hundredth time so Prompto could snap another picture of the night that Noctis was ‘never going to forget’. Once the flash went off he stiffly leaned back in his seat and took a sip of the champagne the boys had popped to start the night off right, resisting the urge to sigh and bury his head in his hands. Nightclubs were not his thing, drinking copious amounts of alcohol was not his thing, and this particular brand of ‘fun’ in general was something he had keenly avoided since his first experience several years ago. Noctis must have taken notice of his discomfort because he soon found a hand on shoulder giving him a friendly shake as Prompto topped off his flute of champagne.

“You’re wound so tight Specs, how do you expect to survive several days crammed into a car with Gladio and the two of us if you can’t even handle one measly night on the town?” Noctis grinned as Prompto giggled and took another swing of his drink.

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Ignis deadpanned while peeling Noct’s hand off his shoulder. It wasn’t the company he objected too, he had been dealing with the antics of the Prince and his friend for several years now; he was just busy dreading the next few hours that were going to spent in a hot and stuffy confined area under flashing lights that made his head spin while loud synthesized beats that could barely be called music assaulted his ears. He quickly downed the rest of the champagne as the car pulled up to the front of the club and schooled his features with their typical impassive expression as he followed Noctis out of the car, pausing briefly to remind the driver to stay close by in case they needed to make a quick exit.

                                                                                                    -

They received several stares as they bypassed the line and flashed their identification to the bouncer, who let them in immediately with a quick bow. They had taken some precaution to make sure Noctis wouldn’t be recognized and immediately mobbed on sight, but that didn’t stop Ignis and Prompto from flanking him protectively as they made their way up the stairs and into the secluded VIP area.  A waitress in a revealing Chocobo costume immediately came up and asked for drink orders, smiling sweetly as Prompto ordered fruity drinks with ridiculous sounding names for himself and Noctis while Ignis just muttered ‘Scotch, on the rocks’ in his usual formal tone as he tried desperately to make himself comfortable on their tacky leather bench with feathered yellow backing.

Their drinks came quickly as Prompto joyfully engaged Noctis in a visual tour of the club, enthusiastically pointing out the women dancing in suspended cages over top the dance floor in various colored Chocobo themed bikinis and the neon lights flashing Chocobo patterns on the walls. Noctis seemed to catch on to his friend’s exuberance, smiling as he leaned over the railing and enjoyed his electric yellow _Ride My Chocobo_ cocktail. Ignis, unsurprisingly, remained seated in the booth slowly sipping his Scotch and pondering the best way to have the owner of the establishment imprisoned for the gaudy décor. He flinched a little when Prompto came up to his ear and screamed over the noise that he and Noctis were going to dance. Waving them off, he managed to finally settle himself in the seat so he could remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose in a futile effort to ward off a swiftly incoming headache.  It was going to be a long night.

 

                                                                                                -

 

Instead of going out the dance floor as promised, Noctis found himself pulled into a secluded corner by Prompto where they could hear themselves talk over the noise of the club. His blonde friend’s former delight had faded and was replaced with something more akin to disappointment and sadness.

“Iggy’s not having much fun, is he?” Prompto asked quietly, leaning back against the wall in apparent defeat. Noctis felt a pang of guilt in his chest for both his friends, feeling bad for both dragging Ignis out into an environment he knew the older male wouldn’t be comfortable in and letting Prompto believe they would all be able to have a good time tonight.

“Cheer up Prom,” Noctis offered, joining his friend against the wall and leaning over to playfully nudge his shoulder, “I warned you that it would probably take a while to get Specs to loosen up. Once he has a few more drinks he should relax a little more and let us force him into having some fun….maybe we can even drag him onto the dance floor for a little while.”

Prompto burst into a fit of laughter trying to imagine the stiff advisor awkwardly trying to fit in with a crowd of gyrating dancers, automatically cheering up at his friend’s encouragement. “Well, we better get back up there and have him drink up then. I dunno how well Iggy holds his booze but I imagine he’s going to have to down half the bar before we can get him on the floor.” 

They both broke out into mischievous, toothy grins and went to make their way back to their booth, but they were stopped suddenly when they both almost rammed straight into a well-dressed man who was standing right around the corner with a cigarette in his mouth and a strange, almost predatory, smirk on his face. “Forgive me for pryin,” he began, words laced in a strange accent that neither of the two younger boys could place, “but I happened to hear that yous guys are stuck here with a real stick in the mud, if you don’t mind my saying. I might have something that could help make him more comfortable, get him outta his own head for a little while, if yer interested.”

Noctis’ first instinct was to grab Prompto and get as far away from the guy as possible, perhaps with a shove to the shoulder to let him know exactly how uninterested he was in hearing the stranger speak of his friends like that, but his plan was interrupted by Prompto clearing his throat and asking, “What is it, exactly?”

The stranger smirked again and reached into his pocket, producing a small baggie filled about a quarter of the way with white powder. He held it up and gave it a little shake indicating for the boys to pay attention. “This ‘ere stuff is called Phoenix Kiss, guaranteed to bring life into any party. Just slip a little a this into your friend’s drink an’ he’ll be ready to take on the world in no time at all.” Noctis and Prompto stood there a moment, considering the offer. Noctis didn’t really trust this guy at all, but Prompto wanted so bad to have a fun night that the least he could do was listen before declining outright.

“Is it…safe? Legal? Is he going to be seeing dancing purple elephants in the corner of the room before puking all over himself and blacking out?” Noctis fired off the questions rapidly using his limited knowledge of drug use to interrogate the smug stranger. There was no way he was going anywhere near this stuff if it was going to hurt his friend, or get him addicted. The man only laughed, pausing to take a drag of his cigarette and ash on the club floor.

“The stuff is non-addictive an’ only lasts a few hours. It’ll make your friend feel amazin’ an’ he’ll be up for just about anything. The side effects aren’t any worse than a typical hangover, usually just a bit of dehydration and maybe some nausea. Keep water in ‘em an’ he should be fine tomorrow, back to his usual stiff self,” the man paused, still sensing the unease and distrust of his potential customers. Leaning back against the wall, he decided to try one last pitch before moving on, there was no use wasting his time. “Listen fellas, I got no reason to lie to yous. There are plenty of people here who want their hands on this stuff, I’m just tryina help make yer night a little better, feel me? If ya don’t want the stuff just say so and I’ll get outta yer hair. Otherwise it’s 200 gil for one dose, take it or leave it.”     

Noctis and Prompto exchanged a look, silently debating if they wanted to do this or not. Noctis still didn’t really want to, but Prompto looked convinced and so eager to show Ignis a good time that he caved, nodding to the blonde and pulling out his wallet to exchange the money for the small packet. The man nodded to them and flashed another confident smirk, pocketing the money and standing up to take his leave. “Pleasure doin’ business with ya,” he called out with a slight wave as he disappeared into the crowd in search of more potential buyers.

Noctis pocketed the baggie and looked over at Prompto who seemed a little unsure, but was still excited at the prospect of a happy Ignis. “I guess we better go to the bar and get him a drink,” the blonde suggested while rubbing a hand on the back of his head. Noctis nodded and followed his friend to the bar, unable to shake the nerves that came with what they were about to do. ‘ _It’ll be fine,_ ” he told himself in his head as Prompto placed an order for some weird drink that Ignis would probably hate. “ _If he asks about what happened we can just tell him he drank too much and blacked out. The guy said it wouldn’t hurt him or form a habit so the worst that can happen really is he makes a bit of a fool of himself and doesn’t remember it the next day….It’ll be fine…”_

Noctis was pulled out of his internal conversation with the insistent call of his name. Prompto was standing in front of him with the drink he purchased for Ignis in his hand and was signaling for Noctis to hand him the powder so he could dump it in. Noctis nervously handed over the baggie and watched the drink fizz a little as Prompto added the powder.

“What’s even in this drink anyway?” Noctis asked, staring questioningly at the strange blue concoction in Prompto’s hand.

“They call it Gysahl punch, it’s supposed to give quite the energy boost while still being pretty alcoholic. I figured it would mix pretty well with the powder, ya know?” Noctis only blinked at his friend, still unconvinced that what they were about to do was a good idea. “Calm down Noct, it’ll be fun. Iggy will loosen up like we wanted and you can finally have a night to just enjoy yourself before you have to get married and do all that political garbage.” Prompto clapped his free hand on Noct’s shoulder and began to lead him back to their booth, trying desperately to just keep the mood lite and show everyone a good time. This would work, he just knew it.

 

                                                                                                -

They returned to the booth to find Ignis with his legs crossed and hands in his lap, expression halfway between disinterested and completely miserable as he scanned the dance floor full of mostly clumsily  moving bodies and took another strained sip of his still half full glass of Scotch. Prompto and Noctis breathlessly slid into the seat beside him, acting as if they had just returned from a session of rigorous dancing, though Ignis knew this wasn’t the case as he had been keenly watching the dance floor since the two left. It was no matter to him, he was settled in letting the boys enjoy their scheming for this one night without his normal insistent scrutiny.

Prompto slid a monstrous blue concoction his way while slinging an arm around his shoulder casually and exclaiming, “Drink up Iggy, there’s still a lot of night left to go!” Ignis eyed the drink wearily, not really wanting to know exactly what was in it, and glanced over at Noctis who was looking at him with the pleading eyes that always brought down his barriers. One of these days he would learn how to defend himself against the Prince’s puppy look, but that day was certainly not today.

“If you insist,” he muttered, defeated, and tipped the drink to his lips, guzzling more than was absolutely necessary just to please his young charges. He set the drink back down on the table, now more than half empty, and quickly wiped his mouth as he resisted the urge to let out an undignified belch. Noctis and Prompto exchanged an excited glance and Ignis had to wonder just what exactly he had gotten himself into, but he let the thought pass as Noctis smiled and began to excitedly plan out their upcoming trip as if it were some sort of vacation. Resisting his normal instinct to scold the Prince and remind him of his duty, Ignis simply leaned back in the booth and listened to Noctis talk as his head buzzed pleasantly and his vision began to blur slightly. He grabbed the blue mess from the table once again and began sipping it, pausing after what felt like mere minutes to wonder how exactly it was finished in such a short time.

He slammed the empty glass onto the table a little harder than he should, drawing attention from his companions conversing happily next to him whom he ignored in favor of blinking rapidly to try and make the room stop spinning. He lifted his head and looked around confused, just what exactly were they doing again? Finding he didn’t really care about the answer he reclined his head back onto the bench and nuzzled his face into the feathers lining the back of the seat.

“So soft….” Ignis muttered, voice muffled by feathers, as he turned himself around slightly so he could further nuzzle into the bench, stroking the feathers reverently with gloved hands. He sounded a disappointed grunt upon realizing the gloves were preventing his hands from connecting properly with the soft texture he so desired and paused to pull them off quickly with his teeth, tossing them unceremoniously onto the table in front of him.

Noctis and Prompto could only stare wide eyed and open mouthed at the spectacle of the normally so controlled man currently attempting to bury himself in the club bench. Prompto couldn’t help but to hold up his camera and snap a shot of Ignis hugging and stroking the feathered bench while making soft sounds of contentment. Suddenly, the older man was struck with a feeling of unbearable heat. He sat up from the bench to remove his jacket and deftly undo the top three buttons of his dress shirt while throwing the unneeded article of clothing to the side somewhere and nuzzling back against the bench.

  Noticing that people were beginning to stare, Noctis scooted closer and attempted to distract his advisor with conversation, hoping to prevent him from shedding any more of his clothing and getting them kicked out, though he really doubted a place like this would really mind shirtless guys hanging around….there were certainly plenty of them on the dance floor. Noctis asked if he was alright, if he needed anything, if he wanted to leave; but Ignis only blinked at him slowly like he didn’t understand what he was saying.  


“You have a nice face,” was the only answer he got out of him.

Noctis looked over at Prompto with fear in his eyes, this was obviously a mistake as their desire to let Ignis have fun had only turned the older man into an incoherent mess. Prompto tried peeling Ignis away from the bench so they could maybe force him to drink some water or something, only to have him cuddle more fiercely into the feathers with an indignant cry of ‘don’t wanna’.  The boys panicked, wondering how they were ever going to get Ignis off the bench, but were saved when he suddenly sat up on his own while touching a hand to his head to collect himself.

“I think….I need….Move….Need to move,” Ignis stuttered out in a voice that seemed confused and far away. Noctis got out of the booth and moved to his advisor’s side to take his arm and help him stand up. Ignis stood too quickly, aided by Noctis’ pulling, and staggered around for a moment before catching himself on the railing and looking down whimsically at the dance floor. “I wanna do that…” he declared to no one in particular before taking a few clumsy steps toward the stairs, clinging to the railing all the while.

Noctis and Prompto immediately flanked him, pulling him from the railing and draping his arms over both their shoulders for support as they carefully helped him walk down the blissfully short set of steps. Once they were on the floor once again, they both had to firmly hold onto Ignis’ arms as he flailed around like a ragdoll trying to escape further into the club. They were able to distract him for a while by showing him the flashing patterns on the wall, unable to help but be amused despite the situation at how they entranced the drugged advisor. Noctis quickly formulated a plan, pulling Prompto close so they could hear one another as they both kept careful watch over Ignis who was probably prone to wander off any second now.

“Ok Prom, I want you to take him to the bathroom and try to cool him off a little bit while I get him a glass of water and do some research on how to take care of someone in this condition….there has to be something about it on the web.” Noctis smiled to himself, pleased with his plan and hoping it would work to get Ignis into a more manageable state of mind.

“Uh, maybe you should take him to the bathroom Noct, he seems to respond better to you,” Prompto suggested, having more than one reason he didn’t want to be alone with the intoxicated advisor.

“I know my phone has better service in here Prom,” Noct countered, adamant to stick to his plan “It’ll be fine, just have him splash some water on his face until he stops rambling about being too hot and then bring him back.” With that Noctis turned his attention to Ignis and told him to go with Prompto to the bathroom so he wouldn’t be hot anymore. Ignis was still completely mesmerized by the moving patterns on the wall and it took them quite a while to get his attention. When he registered the word ‘bathroom’ he followed without complaint, which Prompto was incredibly grateful for because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to overpower the other man if he tried to get away.

Once in the bathroom Prompto fought to get Ignis to hold his head forward over the sink so he could splash cold water on his face, stopping when he leaned back to shake the water from his eyes and hair and wipe his face clear. He then began to ramble a bit about water molecules and how poetic it was to see matter change states before their eyes before flatly declaring,“I need to pee.” The blonde sighed in relief and turned his back to Ignis giving him some privacy as he staggered his way over to one of the bathroom stalls near the back of the room.

“I’m going to be right outside, ok Iggy? Just call if you need some help,” Prompto called from his place by the bathroom exit. The other man didn’t give a response and it went silent as the sound of urination echoed off the bathroom walls. It stopped soon enough, but Ignis remained in the stall for what felt way too long, urging that Prompto go and check on him. The blonde could only pray that he wouldn’t find him passed out face first in the toilet with his pants around his ankles. He knocked softly on the stall door, calling Ignis’ name, but again received no response. Trying to keep calm, he bent down to peek under the door of the stall only to find it empty.

Now Prompto was really panicking, running frantically through the empty bathroom banging on all the stalls and calling out for Ignis. He froze when someone entered the bathroom from the side opposite to where he had been standing and cursed himself vigorously. How could he not have noticed that the bathroom had _two_ exits, he was supposed to be trained to spot little details like this even in tense situations. Still, it wasn’t really that surprising that he had been outsmarted by Ignis; even when he wasn’t exactly himself the man was still probably smarter than at least three fourths of the people in this club.  Desperate and defeated, he made his way back to Noctis trying to find out the best way to tell him that he had lost his dazed and confused advisor in a shady nightclub where he could get up to Six knows what in his current state.

 

                                                                                                    -

It turns out it didn’t take them long at all to find Ignis.

Prompto had rushed back to Noctis as fast as he could, giving him a jumbled explanation of how Ignis had escaped through the second exit of the bathroom right in front of the blonde’s nose. The Prince had remained surprisingly calm, only scolding him for a second before instructing him to go back upstairs and get a better vantage point of the club while Noct went to scout the dance floor, remembering Ignis muttering something about wanting to dance. They kept their phones close so they would be able to alert each other if he was spotted, but the planning proved unnecessary as they both found him at relatively the same time.

In the center of the dance floor, there was a crowd of people forming a circle around a single dancer who had somehow managed to procure a set of yellow glow sticks and was expertly twirling them around his body as he moved fluidly to the thumping electronic club beat. It was dark on the floor, but between the flashing strobe lights and the dim light produced by the swinging glow sticks Noctis was able to make out details of the tall figure that could only be his advisor.

He forced his way through the crowd until he reached the edge of the circle and could see him up close, watching in awe as Ignis twirled the sticks back and forth under his arms and around his head as he spun in tight, controlled, circles to rhythm of music he supposedly hated. Noctis felt a little guilty just standing there and letting his intoxicated advisor put on a show when he probably wasn’t completely aware of what was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to go out there and stop him. He had always known that Ignis was very acrobatic, and that he was well versed in the art of twirling daggers, but he never thought he would see those skills come into practice like this. It was shocking, confusing, and, most embarrassingly, unbelievably _hot_.

Noctis glanced away from the show for a moment to look down at his phone where there was a text from Prompto that read, ‘ **Found him, center of the dance floor putting on an awesome show….Damn who knew Ignis could _move’_**. Noctis nodded to himself in agreement with the sentiment before typing back, ‘ **I’m on the floor, I’ll grab him when he’s done.’** He then turned his attention back to Ignis who was now spinning the glow sticks fast enough to form a large, broken, circle that he spun away from and back toward his body in a fluid motion that made it look like the circle was expanding and contracting as he moved. As the music increased in speed, Ignis rooted himself to a spot that happened to be right in front of Noctis as he twirled the sticks around himself with such a speed that Noct was amazed one of them didn’t fly off and hit someone in the head.

After the beat had peaked the song began to slow and Ignis slowed his movements to match the beat, spinning the sticks with an almost lazy flair before effortlessly drawing them both back into his hands as the song stopped. He gave a modest bow to his cheering spectators and walked toward Noctis, panting a little from the exertion with the front of his white dress shirt now drenched in sweat. His normally impeccably styled hair now flopped in front of his face, giving him an almost mysterious look, and his shirt was still unbuttoned to show just a hint of his muscled chest. Noctis had to really strain to get himself together at the sight of Ignis looking so desirably….. _undone_. It wasn’t right to be thinking about this when he and Prompto had drugged the man to get him into this state, but Noctis couldn’t help himself after witnessing that amazing light show.

Ignis came to a stop right in front of Noctis, just a little too close for comfort, with a smirk on his face as his younger charge so blatantly checked him out. “Like what you see?” he purred out in a voice that was about an octave lower than usual, as he reached forward and grabbed Noctis by the hips, pulling him closer. Noctis swallowed thickly, gazing up into his advisors’ hazy and unfocused green eyes with the knowledge that he should be pulling away and getting Ignis home, but found himself unable to move.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked dumbly as Ignis began to sway him gently from side to side in time to the music.

Ignis gave a low laugh and bent his head down to rest in Noct’s hair as he sarcastically replied, “Dancing with you, obviously.” The only response Noctis could think of was to place his hands on his advisor’s chest and rest them there, like he meant to pull away but didn’t have the strength. Not being much of a dancer himself, Noctis let Ignis guide him across the floor like he did with almost every other aspect of his life. He knew that it was wrong, but being close to Ignis had always made him feel safe and wanted, and he couldn’t help but move so that he could rest his head on Ignis’ strong shoulder.

They stayed silently moving like that until the song changed to something faster and Ignis boldly turned Noctis around so his back was pressed flush against the taller man’s chest and his hips were pressed firmly into his pelvic region. Noctis let out a surprised groan as slender fingers moved up and down his sides before settling again at his hips so they could push him back as his partner pushed forward, sensuously grinding together with the music. It was filthy, it was wrong, and Noctis was loving it, even going so far as to take a bit of control for himself and push his back up and down Ignis’ chest as they moved together like one person.

The two of them probably would have continued doing that all night, or at least until one of them got so frustrated that they ended up dragging the other into a secluded corner for a sloppy make out session, if Prompto hadn’t shown up on the dance floor holding Iggy’s expensive jacket and gloves, clearing his throat to get their attention before announcing, “I called the car, it’ll be here real soon. We better get out of here, don’t you think Noct?” The blonde crossed his arms and stared heavily at Noctis, his last statement more of an order than a question.

Noctis groaned and wrenched himself away from Ignis, of all the times Prompto could choose to be responsible he had to pick now, when he was so close to what he had always secretly wanted but could never pursue for obvious reasons. He was a prince; he could never get caught sleeping with his advisor and call his rule into question. Yet all that reasoning was thrown out the window when Ignis let out something resembling a low growl and pulled Noctis back to his chest.

“Leaving so soon? We were just getting to the real fun of it all, weren’t we?” the advisor purred into his ear as he trailed lite kisses down the nape of Noct’s neck, causing the Prince to let out another surprised gasp. His blonde friend was temporarily forgotten as he turned his neck to give Ignis more room to explore and closed his eyes in pleasure.

                                                                                           -

Prompto looked on at the scene awkwardly, feeling like a third wheel and hating that he had to end his friend’s good time and get them all out of the club before they ended up fucking in the bathroom or something. He was absolutely not prepared when Ignis looked up from Noct’s neck and stared straight at him like he was eyeing his next meal. The older man moved one of his fingers, beckoning Prompto come to meet them, and the blonde found himself caught under the older man’s spell. His feet moved forward almost of their own accord until he was facing the couple, unsure of what Ignis wanted him to do.

“Give me your hands,” the elder demanded as he removed his grip on Noct’s hip to take Prompto’s hands and move them to his own shoulders, effectively sandwiching Noctis between the two of them. When the blonde’s hands were settled Ignis immediately returned his own to Noct’s hips to move him again along to the beat. Prompto was a slightly more experienced dancer and was able to follow along easily enough without too much fumbling. He locked his arms around Iggy’s neck and pressed himself closer to his best friend, relishing in the soft moan he received when their groins pressed flush against each other and began to gently rock together. He could feel his friend getting hard against him and retreated back to the safe place in his mind he had been building up for years. This was just a dance, it means nothing, you are absolutely not attracted to your best friend and future king.

His safe bubble was popped as Noctis let out a louder moan in response to Ignis softly biting the flesh of his neck, and Prompto couldn’t help but to push himself forward again causing his friend to lean back into his persistent advisor with another soft gasp. There was no way Ignis wasn’t hard as a rock right now with everything pumping through his system and Noctis should definitely be able to feel everything as he pushed his hips back on Iggy and wiggled around for a moment; which for some reason turned Prompto on to no end as he watched his friend completely lose control under Iggy’s seductive mouth and fingers.

They weren’t even moving in time the music anymore and were pretty much just having an orgy on the dance floor, but the people around them didn’t seem to mind. It was only when the song stopped that Prompto pulled away to glance at his phone, cursing the text from the driver that he had arrived. He reluctantly pulled his two friends apart, feeling a severe pang of guilt as they both mutually groaned at the loss of contact and dragged them off the floor and out of the club, pausing only to retrieve Iggy’s jacket and gloves from the floor. He was relieved when he saw the car parked right outside the entrance, leaving little time for them to get into any trouble.

 He made quick work of opening the back door and shoving Ignis in the car first so he couldn’t protest at the last minute and wander off, then moved to scoot him further into the seat as he climbed in next to him, pulling Noctis along with him. Noct was still aware enough to shut the door behind him and as soon as the three of them settled he signaled the driver to take off, closing the back partition to shield the driver from anything the trio might be getting up to on the long ride home.

                                                                               

                                                                                                -

 For the record, Noctis lasted about ten minutes into the car ride before ending up on Prompto’s lap.

 He had started out innocent enough, just resting his hand on his friend’s thigh for contact as he pressed himself into his side and lay his head on Prom’s shoulder. This was something they had done often enough when they were alone in his apartment watching TV, but this time the air was charged with something he did not recognize, and he suspected the source was the older man practically radiating heat from his place in the far corner. For being drugged and horny, Ignis was being very well behaved as he sat humming to himself while reaching an arm across the seat to bury his hand in Noct’s hair.

Noctis however was having a bit more trouble controlling himself at the moment. Having gotten a taste of his pent up desire, he just couldn’t resist splaying his fingers on Prompto’s thigh, slowly moving his hand higher before dipping between his legs to rub at the underside before moving back up to repeat the motion. He shivered when Prom let out a quiet whimper and pushed himself closer so he could turn a little and press feather lite kisses to the blonde’s neck, echoing what Ignis had done to him before.

Prompto groaned and tilted his head back against the seat, letting Noctis have his way with his neck as he felt the man to his other side shift a little to better observe the action. The hand in Noct’s hair got a little rougher, starting to pull on his black locks as an encouragement to keep going. Noctis didn’t really have to be told what to do this time as he shifted himself to the side to sit awkwardly on his friend’s lap with his knees placed on either side of him. He tilted his head up to look Prompto in the eyes, delighted to find them clouded with lust. Gripping Prompto’s face in his hands, he cradled it gently and whispered, “Do you want this Prom?” against his mouth.  

Prompto paused for a few seconds, leaving Noctis’ heart to beat rapidly in anticipation before he returned the smoldering gaze and stammered out, “I do Noct, really I do…but we shouldn’t, right? You’re getting married in like a week and I really don’t want to make things weird between us. I want your friendship more than I want this, as hard as it is to turn down right now, so maybe we should just cool off for a little, yeah?”

Noctis bowed his head sadly and moved to get off Prompto’s lap, but a strong arm suddenly gripped his shoulder to keep him in place. The two had almost forgotten Ignis was there, so lost in their own little moment, and were a bit surprised when he cleared his throat and looked at both of them with unbridled lust.

“If I may,” he interjected confidently, his voice still lower than normal and coming out as more of a seductive purr than his usual formal tone, “I understand that the point of a bachelor party is to give the groom a chance to enjoy his vices one final time before tying himself to another person, and that what goes on at said party is to be known only by the people in attendance.” Ignis rubbed his hands down Noctis’ back as he spoke, helping to ease the Prince’s worry as they both caught on to the meaning behind his words. They had this one night to do what they each had always dreamt about without having to worry about the consequence in the morning; all they had to do was agree to never speak of it again. 

Noctis turned to Ignis, who merely nodded at him in silent agreement before running his fingers into his hair once again and pulling him forward into a chaste kiss to indicate that he wanted this as much as Noct did. He then looked over at Prompto, who seemed deep in thought, fighting a mental war over whether or not he could handle having this memory close to his heart for the rest of his life. When he locked eyes with Noctis, it was decided. Better to have loved and lost and all that bullshit right? He leaned forward and sealed their lips in a clumsy kiss, groaning softly when he felt Noctis eagerly kiss him back. They pulled apart slowly as Ignis softly threaded his fingers in Prompto’s hair to pull his face close to his and make their silent pact. Prompto licked his lips and swallowed dryly, completely intimidated by the other man, but still gave a nod of acknowledgement and let himself be pulled forward into a heated kiss. It was this moment that the driver pulled into the parking lot of Noct’s apartment building and honked the horn to indicate they had arrived.

 


	2. Kiss of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I intended this to be pure porn, but it somehow got a little sappy as it went on. That's what I get for writing on little to no sleep. Hope it's enjoyable anyhow.

The walk through the building to get to Noctis’ bedroom took an eternity, especially when they had to stop frequently to steal kisses and simple touches; the three of them now completely unable to resist each other now that their agreement had been forged. At one point, Ignis had forced Noctis against a wall to grind their hips together and murmur in his ear about how long he had wanted this. Noctis could only moan as he felt Prompto join them, trailing soft kisses along his neck and whispering confessions of love for his only friend.

Noctis was practically in tears by the time they got to his bedroom door. His two friends were filling him with so much love and adoration that he could hardly stand it. He pressed his fingers to the keypad clumsily, distracted by his friends locked in a heated make-out session next to him, before he finally got the door open and the three of them flooded into the apartment, locking the door behind them.

Once inside Ignis took charge as usual, guiding both of them by the hand to the bedroom where he had them both lay back on the large bed side by side and well within reach, while Ignis fit himself into the space between to loom over both of them. He leaned to the right to capture Noctis in a bruising kiss, letting all his desire flood to the surface as he reached his arm to the side to trail his fingers up and down Prompto’s sensitive stomach, gently tracing the stretch marks he knew the blonde was so uncomfortable with to communicate that he would not be judged for them here. Prompto moaned at the contact and raised his hips slightly off the bed as goose pimples erupted all along his arms and legs and his pale face flushed red with need.

Noctis meanwhile lay quivering under his trusted advisor as his mouth was vigorously assaulted by one searing kiss after another. Ignis’ other hand was busy trailing up and down his side under his shirt or down to the waist of his pants to tease the sensitive flesh there without actually dipping beneath it, leaving the younger man to moan desperately into his mouth and try desperately to arch himself into the wandering hand for more contact.

Prompto had grown tired of laying back and rolled himself to the side to stroke tentatively at the older males back over his shirt as the hand on his stomach dipped lower to finally cup him outside his too tight black jeans. He hissed out a soft, “ _Yessss_ ” and moved his arm to grab hold of Ignis’ firm ass, earning himself a heady groan from the normally reserved man. Ignis tugged at the hem of Noct’s shirt, urging that he lift up so it could be removed and smirking to himself when his charge complied without question. There was at least one thing Noctis could do without complaint, and Ignis made sure to file it away in his memory bank, thankful that the haze was beginning to lift from his mind.

He didn’t have long to relish in his victory as Prompto took the opportunity to clumsily undo the remaining buttons of his shirt and let it fall to his sides, not bothering to remove it completely. He slowly traced his hands up the planes of Ignis’ chest, still not confident in his actions, but was urged on when the normally intimidating figure threw his head back and ground his hips down into Noct’s thigh to press his erection into it. Ignis felt like his skin was on fire. Every touch, every moan, every kiss was driving his senses wild to the point where he felt as if he was not going to be able to control himself for much longer. He removed himself from the bed quickly, taking his eyes off the two beautiful men lying in wait for him so he could have a moment to try and focus his thoughts.

“Iggy, is something wrong?” Noctis called from the bed suddenly worried that his advisor was changing his mind as the effects of the drug wore off. It was horrible to wish for, but he found himself hoping against hope that they would get to keep this unrestrained version of Ignis for just a little while longer.

 Ignis paced back and forth in the room for a while like a caged animal while pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering quietly to himself. He stopped suddenly after several minutes and looked over at the bed where Noctis and Prompto had paused their actions out of concern. He stared at them both in silence, wishing that Prompto’s camera was handy so he could save this moment forever.

“Are you both sure that you want this? I mean really sure, not just caught up in the moment’s desire that will be regretted in the morning?” he asked them both softy, giving them time to answer.

Prompto chimed up first, meeting Ignis with his resolute blue eyes as he confessed, “I wasn’t really, but now I’m sure that I do, with both of you. I couldn’t think of any better way to start our trip together than to grow closer like this. It really will be a night we’ll never forget, yeah?” The blonde chuckled at his own bad joke and got off the bed to hug Ignis from behind, shivering a little when the man growled low in his throat and pulled him closer. Ignis took one of the blonde’s hands and brought it up to his lips to place a loving kiss to the back of it, whispering “thank you” into his wrist.

Noctis was still on the bed, suddenly overcome with guilt. He wondered if he should confess their crime to his advisor before going any further, as the other man was taking such care in ensuring that the younger men were taken care of and positive of their actions even in his current state. As much as he wanted to, he selfishly couldn’t bring himself to do it; because he knew it would just end with an angry Ignis and a sad Prompto. This was their only chance to be together like this and Noctis couldn’t bring himself to ruin it by telling his advisor they had purposely drugged him earlier in the night, which put them in this position in the first place.   

Not speaking, he got off the bed and went to hug Ignis from the front, pushing their bare chests together for glorious skin on skin contact as he lifted his head to look into hazy green eyes clouded by lust. “Iggy, I want this…..want you, want Prom, more than anything I’ve ever wanted before in my life….but I need to make sure that you want it too. That you’re not just going along with this to please us like you always do.”

Ignis gave a strangled cry, halfway between a scream and a sob, and crashed his mouth against his Prince so hard it sent them all tumbling back onto the bed. He kissed Noctis for a good minute, communicating his answer wordlessly with his tongue before separating long enough to look down into Noctis’ eyes and firmly declare, “Yes I want this. I want this so much it some days leaves me almost unable to move or think about anything else. My heart’s only desire is serve you, my Prince, in every way imaginable.”

Noctis returned the gaze with tears forming at the corners of his eyes, able to see that despite the drug induced lust clouding Ignis’ mind he was telling nothing but the truth. He leaned forward to kiss the man again, threading his hands into his now messy hair as Prompto removed his shirt the rest of the way and traced his fingers down the firm muscles of his back.

Ignis pulled away again quickly, before he was too far gone, to ensure they were doing things right. “Why don’t you two enjoy yourselves for a moment while I go make some final preparations for the evening,” he uttered in that sultry purr while ruffling Prom’s hair and tweaking Noct’s nipple just a little.

When Ignis left the room he seemed to take their heated desperation with him, and now the two friends on the bed could only look at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do now since the older man had been leading everything from the beginning. It was Prompto who made the first move, scooting over to cuddle closer to Noctis like he had so many times before, when it was still innocent enough. He reached over to softly trace his hand down Noct’s arm and smiled happily at him.

“I never thought I’d get a chance to do this,” the blonde said reverently before pulling his friend closer so he could kiss him. This kiss was softer than the ones exchanged in the car and the hallway. Those were needy, this one was delicate and loving. Prompto’s hand was still moving mindlessly up and down Noctis’ arm while the other wrapped around his neck and Noctis had his hand on Prompto’s hip.

It wasn’t long before the kisses became heated again and moans were exchanged into each other’s mouths when tongues fell into play. The hand on Prompto’s hip suddenly pulled him closer and they both had to pull apart for a mutual groan as their clothed erections brushed together. Noctis held Prompto tight as he thrust forward again creating glorious friction as they kissed more furiously, rutting together like the teenagers they still pretty much were.

A sharp intake of breath from the edge of the bed shocked the pair into stopping, both looking over to find that Ignis had returned from whatever it was he was doing and was now looking at them hungrily while palming himself slowly outside his slacks.

“You two are so delicious, please don’t stop on my account,” Ignis purred as he squeezed himself a little harder and tossed his head back.

Now even more turned on, Noctis moved his hand to unclasp the button on Prompto’s pants and tugged them down along with his underwear to free his erection. Prompto writhed against him, letting out a desperate whimper as his hand clasped around the blonde’s cock and began to stroke it firmly.

“Fuck,” the blonde cried as his friend teased the head of his cock, rubbing his thumb slowly at the slit to lubricate it a little with the fluid slowly leaking out. Prompto began panting desperately as he thrust himself into Noct’s hand and buried his face into his neck to whisper, “Please Noct, faster.”

Noctis increased the pace of his hand and pulled their lips together again, this time with tongues and teeth clashing violently as they wordlessly begged for more. Prompto felt his stomach tighten and heat pool below his waist and he knew he was close. Thrusting faster into Noct’s hand he could only stammer out, “Noct…Gods…Close,” as a warning.

“Do it,” Noctis whispered breathily into Prompto’s ear before biting down on the lobe gently and causing the blonde to spill himself into the Prince’s hand. They lay there panting for a while, before a rustling of clothing catches their attention. They had both forgotten Ignis was in the room _again_ ; the man moved like a shadow when no one was watching.

“That was quite a show,” he complimented in a low voice that sent shivers down both their spines. Compliments from Ignis, rare as they were, always delighted the Prince and his friend, and in this context were incredibly arousing. Ignis now wasted no time in climbing into the bed behind Noctis and pressing himself firmly against his backside, wrapping both arms around him to claim him for his own.

His mouth immediately went to Noct’s neck to lick and suck at the sensitive skin while one hand gently brushed along the scar on his back and the other unfastened the button of his pants so it could dip inside his boxers and stroke his pulsing cock. Noctis’ nerves ignited in pleasure and he became unaware of the loud and desperate sounds he was making as he rocked himself frantically against the man who was making him come undone so thoroughly.

“Tell me what you want Noctis,” Ignis purred in his ear, the use of his name going to straight to Noct’s dick.

The Prince had lost the ability to form full sentences minutes ago, so he could only beg, “ _More_ ,” and shamelessly grind down onto his advisor’s erection to communicate what he couldn’t say.

That was all Ignis needed to hear. He untangled himself from his young charge and moved over him so he could lay him back on the bed. Leaning forward, he claimed Noct’s mouth with a fierce kiss, moving his lips against the other’s with firm intensity and pushing his shoulders roughly onto the mattress. He then left his mouth and began trailing kisses and soft bites down his throat and along his chest, stopping to suck briefly on a nipple and causing Noctis to keen upward with a broken cry. He moved down his chest to his abdomen, again pausing to dip his tongue into the Prince’s bellybutton, and then further down to where he was most desired. Wrapping his arms around Noct’s legs he lifted him off the bed to remove his pants and boxers and finally get to see what he’d been dreaming about for several years.

“Exquisite,” he breathed out reverently, setting the Price down gently and moving back over him to nuzzle his face in the tuft of back curls above his cock. He moved lower, wrapping his tongue along the base of his cock before licking up along the underside and swirling along the tip.

Noctis fisted the sheets tightly as he moaned and mewled in delight; Gods was Ignis _good_ at this. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his mind was clouded in a heavy smog of pleasure and desire still for even more of his advisor’s ministrations. He threaded his hands in messy, wet brown hair and tugged his face back to his head so he could breathe out, “Please Ignis….I need more.”

“As you wish, Highness,” the advisor intoned in his usual dutiful manner before reaching over to grab the supplies he had placed on the nightstand while Noctis and Prompto were busy with each other. He then settled himself back between his Prince’s legs. Noctis heard the sound of a cap popping and had enough clarity to briefly wonder where the hell that had come from before he was distracted again by a slick finger rubbing gently around his puckered anus.

He licked his lips and nodded his approval to Ignis, moaning wantonly as the finger pressed inside of him. It wiggled around for a bit to get him used to the sensation before pulling out and pressing back in a little deeper, preparing him for what was to come. A second finger was soon added, and he hissed a little at the stretch before the slight pain dissolved fully into pleasure when the fingers curled up and brushed against a spot that had him screaming Ignis’ name.

Ignis prepared him a while longer before sliding his fingers out so he could open the foil packet he had brought with him to the bed and roll its contents along his shaft. He pushed the Prince’s knees up and apart so he could lay himself along Noct’s chest and kiss him gently as he pushed himself inside.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and buried his cries of pain into his advisor’s mouth as he was slowly filled. It did hurt, but Ignis had wrapped one of his hands around his mostly neglected cock to pull and squeeze the pain away until it was just a dull throb. He moved his hips experimentally forward, moaning both at the sensation and the low growl it drew it drew from Iggy’s throat.

Taking this as signal to continue, Ignis drew himself out and thrust back in slowly, setting a pace that was driving both of them mad but giving Noctis some needed time to adjust. It wasn’t long before his thrusts got harder and went deeper, Ignis completely loosing himself in lust and sensation. He threw one of Noct’s legs over his shoulder for a better angle and increased his pace, fucking his Prince relentlessly with a hand around his cock until he screamed and came all over his stomach and Ignis’ hand before swiftly falling unconscious. Ignis thrust into him a few more times to ride out Noctis’ orgasm before pulling out, ripping the condom off to throw it on the floor, and gracelessly flopping onto the bed in the space between Noct and Prompto to catch his breath. He drew a hand across his face to wipe the sweat from his brow then looked over to find Prompto staring at him in wonder.

“You….You’re…...” the blonde stammered, trying to find the right thing to say. He settled for tracing his hand along the older man’s abdomen to wrap his fingers around his still very hard member.

“Still erect, yes. An unfortunate side-effect of Phoenix, all sensation and little to no relief,” Ignis shifted a little and looked over to witness Prompto’s face turn from sympathetic, to panicked, to deeply ashamed as he hung his head, no longer able to face Ignis.

“You know,” Prompto whispered quietly into his chin as he curled into himself part in shame and part in fear of reckoning from the older male.

“I don’t make a habit of dry humping furniture after two drinks, Prompto. It wasn’t difficult to discern that something was amiss,” Ignis scolded, voice returned to its usual tone. He turned over to face Prompto who was now softly sobbing, tremors of guilt wrecking through his body.

“I’m s-sorry,” Prompto wailed out between broken sobs, “We just….wanted to show you a good time.” The blonde curled into himself tighter, not even feeling the bed move until there was a large presence coaxing him upward to wrap strong arms around him and pull him close. There was a hand rubbing his back in comforting circles, a hand gently stroking his hair to calm him and he had to be dreaming or something because Ignis couldn’t really be _hugging_ him right now, could he?

The older man chuckled a little into Prompto’s hair and said jokingly, “Well, you’ve certainly succeeded.” He pulled Prompto off his chest so he could wipe the tears off his face and look him in the eye. “I would be lying through my teeth of I said I wasn’t angry or disappointed with the two of you, but what’s done is done and the outcome……well it wasn’t exactly unfortunate now was it?” Ignis tipped the blonde’s face up to kiss him gently, pulling back as he felt Prompto relax. “Though that isn’t to say you both aren’t going to be receiving a **_very_** strict talking to in the morning.”

Prompto dropped his head again and groaned, sure the lecture was going to be punishment enough for their misdeed. Ignis chuckled again and lay back down with Prompto still in his arms, continuing to soothe the younger male into relaxing against him so they could go to sleep. Prompto felt himself drifting off, but was distracted by the erection pressing into his thigh. It really didn’t feel right to go through all of this and then leave Ignis to be the only one without release.

“Hey Iggy?” the blonde whispered softy into elder’s chest. Ignis ‘mmmed’ in response, clearly exhausted from the night’s events.   

“I was thinking maybe I could try and take care of this for you, if you want,” the blonde uttered shyly, again curling his fingers around Ignis’ cock.

“I don’t know that it will do much, but you’re more than welcome to try,” Ignis said in a tired whisper, moving to lie more comfortably on his back to allow Prompto to do as he wished. He hummed softly as the younger male rubbed his hands up and down his chest, communicating an apology in each motion. Finally he moved to lie between Ignis’ thighs and take him in his mouth, swallowing almost the whole length in one go.

Prompto had done this before a couple times with random strangers met at clubs, but he had never been so eager to please as he was now. Every sound out of Ignis felt like a reward, the advisor still obviously very sensitive to touch if the low growls and sharp tugs of his hair were anything to go by. He wrapped his tongue around the cock in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to suck him hard, knowing he was going to have to put in some real effort to get the man off.

Ignis began to lose control again and instinctively started to thrust up into the warm, wet cavern engulfing him, pleased when the blonde only relaxed his throat to accept him and continued bobbing his head down. The older man growled again, threading his fingers into Prompto’s hair and easing his head down faster, finally feeling familiar heat in his groin that let him know he was on the edge.

It was hard for Prompto to keep this up, his throat tightening as Ignis’ cock pushed past his limit, but he kept going anyway, determined to see it through to completion. He hummed, licked, and sucked until Ignis finally threw his head back against the pillow with a throaty groan and came down Prompto’s throat. The blonde swallowed the load and released Ignis with an audible pop, grinning like crazy as he observed the now completely spent advisor sprawled out on the bed with a lazy smirk on his face.

He reached blindly to grab Prompto’s arm and tug him forward onto his chest, letting the blonde get comfortable against his side. He then reached over to drag a still blissfully sleeping Noctis into his other side and wrap a protective arm around him. He sighed contentedly, letting bliss wash over him as he pressed soft kisses to the foreheads of both Noctis and Prompto and laid back against the pillow to get some much needed rest.

“ _Well,”_ he thought as he drifted off, “ _I guess the night wasn’t so bad after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, there is a reason Ignis seems to sober up considerably after making his escape from the bathroom. There may be a bonus chapter in the future where Ignis has a talk with poor neglected Gladio about their night, but first I need sleep.


End file.
